


Of Same and New

by NothingAndNobody



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingAndNobody/pseuds/NothingAndNobody
Summary: 两名异乡客在德国的重逢，以及野心勃勃的年轻人。
Relationships: Raúl González/Ruud van Nistelrooy, implied Julian Draxler/Raúl González
Kudos: 1





	Of Same and New

**Author's Note:**

> 他们只属于我，而我是个变态。

Ruud从身后将Raul圈入怀中，双手急切地从球衣下摆探了进去，在他腰腹和胸口游荡。Raul闭着眼睛，微微偏过头，让Ruud在他脖子上吮吸出暗红色的吻痕。那绝对会留下痕迹，Julian想，好奇着Raul明天会怎么解释。不过，如果他们准备直接在这里开干，在客队下榻的酒店衣帽间深处的角落里，在层层衣物的遮挡之后，那么小心谨慎其实也并不那么重要。毕竟，皇马更衣室的传闻早已是圈内人尽皆知心照不宣的秘密，而Julian比其他人更多地对这位前皇马队长报以关注（说真的，那可是Raul）。因此，当同样鼎鼎大名的“小禁区之王”在酒店大堂径自拉走指环王时，他没有像队伍里其他前辈一样认为这仅仅是一场单纯的老友会晤，他偷偷地尾随着他们，眼下，他躲在衣服后面，瞪大了眼睛，屏住呼吸。

“天哪，我真想念你。”Ruud安静而急切地说，他的右手磨蹭着Raul的裤腰带。Julian悄无声息地将自己往黑暗的阴影里藏去，眼睛扫视着Raul露出的一点点皮肤，他微微喘息着，短暂地探出粉红的舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。Ruud把手伸进了他的裤子，握住他的性器，撸动了两下，Raul的呼吸立刻急促起来。

“Ruud.”Raul的声音几乎难以分辨，他拉着对方的左手下移到裤腰，而Ruud从善如流地将他的球裤和内裤褪到了大腿上。半硬的性器暴露在微凉的空气中，顶端的小孔漏出几滴前液，使得Ruud上下套弄的动作夹杂了润滑的水声。Julian咬着下唇，将手伸进了裤子中。Ruud的大手熟练地握着他，一只胳膊紧紧环着Raul的腰，压住他难耐挺起的胯部。Raul喘着粗气，Julian几乎可以闻到空气中逐渐浓烈的性爱味道。

Ruud后退了半步，带着Raul彻底靠在墙上。Julian不得不稍稍移动，以便透过层层衣物的遮挡保持清晰的视野。他们在接吻，凌乱而炽烈，Raul的舌头侵略性地探入Ruud的嘴里，而Ruud的左手纠缠在Raul脑后浓密的卷发里固定住他，加深了这个吻。他手上的动作并没有减慢，很快Raul的性器就完全挺立起来，滴滴答答地淌着水，他呜咽着中断了亲吻，后仰起脖子，靠在荷兰人的肩膀上。

“我就快要……”Raul只来得及说出几个字，便闷哼着射精了，乳白色的精液一道道溅在他的小腹，Ruud持续撸动着他的性器，在他耳边低语，精液不断涌出小孔濡湿了他的手指。空气稍微安静下来，Julian不敢再有动作，他艰难克制着撸动自己的欲望，眼神在Raul潮红的脸上和他狼藉的下体徘徊，想象着自己跪在Raul身前，舔去他小腹上的痕迹，品尝他的味道，用嘴把他清理干净。

这个幻想让他难耐地动弹了一下，摩擦到身边的衣物发出轻微的声响，Julian心惊胆战地看向他们，幸运的是，Ruud和Raul似乎依旧沉浸在他们自己的世界里。Ruud漫不经心地擦去Raul小腹上的白浊，将两根手指伸进Raul嘴里，让他尝尝自己的味道，并开始在他的口腔里抽插。Raul垂下眼睫，乖顺地舔吮Ruud手指上的精液，直到Ruud抽出手指，微微推开他的身体。两个人调转了位置，Ruud将他压在墙上亲吻他，同时彻底扯下了Raul的裤子，Julian的心跳再次加快了。

Raul蹬掉挂在脚踝上的裤子，将一条腿跨上Ruud的腰，在亲吻间发出迫切催促的鼻音。Ruud将被精液和唾液充分润湿的手指探到他身后，直接揉动着穴口将手指塞了进去，按压着穴壁，在深处撑开两指，让那紧涩的后穴彻底打开。

“嗯……”Raul别过头，发出难耐的喘息，被两指拓开的后穴收缩着却只能包裹住空气，让他急切地想要被什么东西填满。他将头靠在身后的墙壁上，半阖着眼，目光涣散，湿漉漉的睫毛将他罕见的脆弱而诱惑的美一瞬就推上了极致。他胡乱地拉扯着Ruud贴在他脖颈的黑发，几乎是哽咽地祈求对方操干进来。Julian想要尖叫。

荷兰人抽出沾染了亮晶晶肠液的手指，扯下自己的裤子，握住Raul劲瘦的腰肢，将自己早已火热的欲望一点点埋入不断开合着的紧窄穴口。

“啊…啊……”身体被一寸寸拓开、填满，饱胀奇异的酸涩感和身体内部被贯穿的疼痛交织成巨大的快感，让Raul啜泣着仰起脖子，支撑着身体的右腿抑制不住地颤抖起来。Ruud吻了吻他汗湿的鼻梁，托住他的膝弯，依仗着体型的优势，轻松地把Raul抱起抵在墙上。

“啊啊啊……”体位骤然的变化让Raul条件反射地双腿夹紧了Ruud的腰，而距离的拉近使得荷兰人尺寸惊人的性器顺畅地破开濡湿火热的甬道，全根没入。不等他适应，Ruud抽出一半，再向前一挺，直接开始了激烈的抽插。

突如其来的刺激让Raul哆嗦着嘴唇说不出话来，他双手胡乱地抓挠着墙，却找不到任何有力的支撑点，最终只能环绕着Ruud的脖子，眼中浸润许久的泪水终于落了下来。Julian不得不用手背堵住嘴才不至于发出声音，他的视线死死钉在两人不断交合的下体，柔软的穴口在连续不断的操干下完全绽放开来，快速的摩擦使得内壁一片色泽糜烂的殷红，不断有半透明的肠液漏出小穴，又在激烈的抽插间被拍打成白色的泡沫，让Ruud每一次的插入都伴随着清晰的水声。

与身下毫不留情的大开大合相反，Ruud亲密地咬住Raul的嘴唇，在一片热辣的喘息中与他唇舌交织。“上帝，我真怀念这个，你，你的身体，你的一切。劳尔，劳尔，鲁洛， _队长_ ……”他舔舐着西班牙人敏感的耳廓，将那通红的耳垂含入口中。

“我早就不是你的队长了，什么都变了……”在这热烈情动的时刻，Raul的脸上竟浮现出缥缈宁静的笑意。

“不，对我而言，你一直是， _永远_ 都是。”

Raul不说话了。他闭上眼，侧过头去亲吻他，眼睫颤抖，Julian说不清他这是要感受什么，寻找什么，忆起什么又或是遗忘什么。热度熏得他头脑发热，他的手指跟随着两人抽插的动作自觉加快了速率。

“Ruud，Ruud……”Raul被顶撞得破碎的气音让他听起来几乎泫然欲泣，“就只是，操我。”Ruud将他下滑的身体向上顶了顶，埋首在Raul胸前，吮吸啃咬他艳红挺立的乳头。Raul难耐地呻吟着，揪紧了他的头发，却不知是要推离这甜蜜的折磨还是将自己更近地送到对方嘴边。

伴随着一击深顶，体内那一点久违的甜美快感冲刷过四肢百骸，让Raul猝不及防地发出一声高亢的哭喊。

“是这里吗？Raul？天，你还是这么美……”Ruud的抽插开始变得规律起来，每一次都准确地顶到Raul的前列腺。过多的快感挤压着一波一波传导过神经末梢，让Raul像是受不住一般哭着摇头，他挂在Ruud腰上的双腿难以自制地痉挛起来，他想伸手抚慰自己，却被荷兰人一把扣住手腕十指交缠着反压在墙壁上。

“啊！嗯…不……”他无法思考也无力挣扎，只能被动地承受Ruud凶猛的操干，层层堆积的快感让他全身颤抖起来，冲口而出的呻吟一点点高亢又被下一次撞击顶到支离破碎。终于在Ruud又一次抵住那一点碾磨的时候Raul抽搐着收紧了后穴，迎来了高潮，他张开嘴想要尖叫，却什么声音都发不出，只余下喉间模糊的呜咽。

被柔软火热的后穴紧紧包裹，Ruud显然也不能再保持游刃有余，他咬着牙关一下一下把Raul操过高潮，不顾他在自己背后留下的道道抓痕，将指环王牢牢钉死在自己的阴茎上。Julian急促地喘息着，紧盯着Raul高潮时脸上半是痛苦半是极乐的神情，那双漂亮的眼睛失神地睁大，不断溢出泪水。该死， _该死_ ，他快速地撸动着性器，顾不上在乎自己弄出了多大的动静，伴随着耳边Ruud的一声低吼，Julian射在了自己的裤子里。他咬着嘴唇，闭上眼，想象着自己射在Raul滚烫的甬道里，而赛场上叱诧风云的指环王只能手软脚软地挂在自己身上，任凭男孩微凉的精液浇灌体内。

不知过了多久，Julian从高潮的余韵中惊醒过来，他睁开眼，庆幸地发现角落里的两人兀自喘着粗气，额头相抵说着一些他听不清也听不懂的软语温言。他又注视了一会紧紧纠缠在一起的身影，终于悄悄起身，像他到来时一样迅速又安静地离开了。

在大厅的洗手间里，他尽力清理着自己。水流卷走了手指上罪恶的佐证，Julian一眨不眨地看着浊白一点一点消失殆尽。

他的脑中浑浑噩噩，一半是奇异的充盈，一半是愤懑的不甘。

_他是别人的。_

他用纸巾擦拭着手指。对着镜子整理好衣物，平静地走了出去。

_但他迟早会属于你。_

欢迎来到德国，Raul。

END.


End file.
